Untamed Desire
by AroseleeB
Summary: Jet heaved a heavy sigh. "You love her, Spike. When you need someone and they aren't there, how far are you willing to go to bring them back to you?"
1. Boring days and strange encounters

I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters. Oh, but if I did. Hehhehheh...

Anyways, this is not my first fanfic, it's just the first one I've actually shown to the public. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep in mind, this is only the first chapter. More to come.

* * *

Untamed Desire

"You have 30 seconds, Spike! Get the hell out of there!"  
Jet's voice boomed over the radio, but Spike chose to ignore it. If he didn't finish this everone on the Bebop is going to starve for another few days. He watched as the bay doors leading out into the cold endless depths of space began to open. "Damnit." Spike made his way through the cargo bay to the old refrigerator and opened it. When he saw that it was empty he swore again and floated through the air to the corner of the room where he found boxes of old food. "This'll have to do." He grabbed an armful of boxes and turned to leave but when he started to feel cold, he looked towards the doors once more and noticed himself being pulled towards space. "Jet! Shut the doors!"  
"Why the hell are they opened?!"  
Spike stuffed the boxes of food in his coat and started 'swimming' towards the exit. He finally got to it and quickly opened the door and closed it tight behind him. He sighed and leaned against the door, sliding to the floor in a sitting position. "Damn..." He pulled out a box and opened it, eating whatever was in it, he didn't pay much attention.

The long yellow sofa in the living room of the Bebop was currently serving as a bed for Spike. Jet had been cooking the crap that was in those boxes all day and Spike was getting tired of waiting. He risked his neck for that stupid food and he wanted it now.  
Jet walked in with two plates in his hand and he set one down on the in table next to Spike and he himself sat across from him. "How did the damn doors open anyway, Spike?"  
"Don't know." Spike kicked himself to a sitting position and turned to the food.  
"You had to have done it somehow, I know it wasn't me."  
Spike sighed and started eating the food. He took a tentative bite and as soon as he did he regretting ever salvaging it. He looked at Jet, who obvisouly didn't like it either but ate it none the less. With a lot of hesitation and coaxing from himself, Spike finished the food right after Jet.  
"Damn it, Jet. Why are we just floating around in space? Let's do something to get some woolongs."  
"Spike. There's been an unexpected pause in bounty activity. No one is doing anything criminal in the entire universe."  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
"I agree with you. I think something's going on."  
Spike sighed and laid back on the sofa. "When are we going back to Mars to get Faye, Ed, and Ein?"  
"I didn't expect that question from you, Spike. Maybe you really do care." Jet laughed as he stood and took the plates into the kitchen.  
"I don't care, Jet!" Spike yelled after him, not rising from the sofa.

"This youngin' can handle any gun you give 'em. He aint weak, mind you. He knows every sorta martial arts ya'll can think of. Aint no one ever seen 'em, though."  
"If no one has ever seen him, how do you know he's a he?"  
"Heh heh. Cant no woman do what he can."  
Jet was getting tired of talking to this stubborn old man. Recently Spike and Jet learned that there was a knew bounty roaming around the universe worth 100 million woolongs. More then Jet and Spike could ever imagine. Both of them split up a while back to ask people about him. They only got the same information. He's strong and no one knows what he looks like.  
"We have nothing to go on." Jet sighed and said to himself as he walked away from the old man. "No one even knows what the kid did to get this sort of bounty on him... He probably doesn't even know."  
Just then, a young girl, around the age of 17 or 18, ran out of an alley right into Jet. She fell to the ground and quickly scrambled up. When she saw Jet, noting how big he was, she jumped behind him a second before another large man ran out of the alley after her. When the man saw her he smirked and looked at the confused Jet.  
"She's mine. Move out of the way."  
"I'm not yours, you crazy bastard! I've never met you before in my life!"  
"Come here, you little bitch!"  
"Now, now. Why don't you both calm down and tell me what's going on here." Jet sighed and frowned at the sudden altercation he found himself in the middle of.  
"Well this little bitch stole my wallet. Then she had the nerve to come back and give it to me with nothing in it, and steal my watch!"  
Jet looked at the girl who had an innocent look of confusion on her face.  
"Look at her! You don't think she did it, do you?!"  
"That's because I didn't. I don't need this jerk's money or watch. I have my own. Honestly, how could I steal from him anyway? He is obviously a very skilled person who could most likely detect my movements before I made them. He's trying to steal from me!" She made sure to emphasize her final sentence.  
Jet looked from the girl to the man then back to the girl and frowned as he turned to the man. "It's sad that you're stealing from such a young girl."  
"What?! She's a lieing little bitch!"  
The man lunged for the girl but Jet pushed him back and punched him hard in the face. "Get the hell out of here, will ya?!"  
The man stood for a minute, clearly trying to figure out what to do. "I'll be back for you." He pointed to the girl and turned and walked away, fuming.  
Jet turned to the girl and sighed when he saw her running off into the crowd.  
"Might as well call Spike." He reached into his pocket for his futuristic walkie talkie which had adapted to the times and frowned when he noticed it was gone. "I'll be damned."  
He took off in the direction of the girl, knowing she had too good of a headstart and he wasn't going to catch her.

After running for what felt like hours the girl found herself in an abandoned warehouse with no one else around. She knew she was far away from both men she'd stolen from and she sat down to go through her prizes. Her victory was short-lived when she heard the man who'd protected her.  
"Give it back to me you little theif." She jumped up and turned to run but Jet grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Give back what you took."  
Before Jet could react to what was happening the young woman had already laid a series of punches and kicks on him to send him falling to the ground on his back. He leaned up through the pain of her attack and saw her running again.  
"Wait! Stop!" She hesitated but he saw her stop and turn towards him. He struggled but rose to his feet and stepped towards her. "Where'd you learn that?"  
"It's nothing new. I know a lot of fighting styles. You just got a small taste of a mixture of TaeKwonDoe and Karate, the most common forms of martial arts."  
"That's impressive." Jet had already made the connection between his new bounty and this girl when she laid her first punch on him. There was something strange about her, and he didn't rule out the possibility that she could be the bounty. "Can I have my things back?"  
She seemed to be thinking over this but was interrupted by Spike's voice, "Jet. Answer me, damnit."  
Jet smiled slightly when she girl looked around. "It's my radio."  
"Oh..." She took out the radio and held in front of her.  
When Spike saw someone who didn't resemble Jet in any way he got skeptical as to the true whereabouts of his friend.  
The girl smirked and tossed the radio to Jet, who caught it and spoke into it. "Spike. Did you find anything?"  
"No, but obviously you did."  
"I found someone. But it's a woman, not who we're looking for."  
"Wait, you guys are looking for that bounty?" Jet turned to the girl at the sound of her voice.  
"Yeah. One hundred million is an awfully lot of woolongs."  
The girl laughed slightly. "Tell me about it. What did the guy do anyway?"  
Jet shrugged. "No one seems to know... Maybe you can tell us."  
"Why would I be able to tell you? I'm not a bounty hunter and I don't do underground information. It's really not my thing."  
"Right." He turned back to the radio and talked to Spike. "We'll meet at the Bebop in 20 minutes."  
He turned off the radio and put it in his pocket as he turned to leave. The girl watched him and sighed, turning to go the other way but stopped when Jet called to her.  
"Hey! If you don't have any place to stay you can come with me."  
"Well..." She really did have no where to stay and this was a once in a lifetime offer for her. She nodded and jogged up to him. "Okay, but first we have to get my star ship. I hope you have room."

After a long struggle of fitting their new friend's star ship in the hanger, Jet, Spike, and the girl sat in the living room of the Bebop.  
"That was a big ship. What's it called?" Spike was actually pretty curious. He'd never seen a ship like the one this girl owned. Her ship was big, and it clearly had a lot of heavy artillery.  
"SharkShift X25743BJ6."  
"What's with all the numbers?"  
"It's practically the only one of it's kind. Made by the government of Earth and used only by certian officials."  
"Did you steal that, too?" Jet laughed slightly.  
The girl rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't steal it. There was no need to. It was offered to me by the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate in hopes that I would join them."  
Spike was shocked to hear her talk about the old syndicate he'd used to be a part of, but he made an effort not to show it. "Red Dragon? Those are bad people. What would they want with a girl like you?"  
"I'd rather not disclose that information. Seeing as it could get me in a lot of trouble that I don't want or need."  
"Spike, can I see you for a minute?"  
The girl watched Spike and Jet go into the room, but she couldn't hear what they were saying as she surveyed her surroundings.  
"Spike."  
"What is it, Jet?"  
"I think this girl is the 100 million woolong bounty."  
"Hold on. Jet, everyone says that it's a man, not a girl."  
"Everyone says. No one has ever seen her long enough to take a picture or run and get a camera. I think that she is the bounty, Spike."  
Spike thought about this for a minute. Jet had a good point. No one had ever taken a picture of her, or lived long enough to describe her for that matter. The one's that do know her, refuse to tell anyone.  
"Listen to me, Spike. I'm going to tell her we're going Mars. When we get there, I want you to find a way to get her to the police without her escaping... Or just bring the police here."  
Spike nodded and the two returned to the room where they saw the girl standing up, only now she had a small pistol pointing at them both. "I knew I couldn't trust you two."  
Jet put his hands up and took a small step towards her. "What are you talking about?"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can't go anywhere without people trying to catch me or something. I have no idea what I did!" She raised her voice but quickly calmed down. "I'm not going to let you two turn me in. I refuse to be caught."  
"You must not have done something if you don't know why their after you. Maybe they have the wrong person." Spike was calmer then the young woman would have perferred.  
She scoffed. "I don't care if they've mistaken or not. I will not go to the police."  
"Then where will you go?"  
"I will..." She paused. "I don't know... I'll find a place to go when we get to the next planet."  
Jet put his hands down and sighed. "That's not safe... We won't turn you in if..."  
Spike cut him off. "We won't?! Jet! One hundred million!"  
"We won't turn you in if you promise not to hurt us."  
Spike sighed and shook his head. "What a crappy deal, Jet."


	2. Abduction

Chapter Two: Abduction

Faye stared at the new woman who would be joining them on the Bebop. Faye liked being the woman of the ship and she didn't like anyone coming and taking her position. Instead of saying this though, she put on a friendly smiled. "Welcome to the Bebop. I'm Faye."  
She'd been a member of the Bebop crew for only three days after her first encounter with Jet when he announced that they would be picking up Faye, Ed, and Ein.  
Angel felt comfortable where she was. It was like she'd never robbed him at all. Jet warmed up to her quickly. Spike, on the other hand, was still angry that he wasn't going to be getting the 100 million woolongs. He spent most of his time toying with her SharkShift, not that she was complaining. She wasn't too fond of the peice of junk anyway. "I'm Angel. It's nice to meet you, Faye."  
"Faye Faye made a new friend." Announced Ed, who stood off to the side.  
"That's Ed, and the mutt is Ein. So how did you come to be a member of our pathetic little crew?"  
"I ran into Jet when we were on Venus and we just sort of clicked. He invited me to the Bebop, and I said sure, and here we are."  
Faye didn't buy the story and Angel didn't blame her. It wasn't one of the best excuses she's thought of. She let out a breathe of air she'd been holding when Faye shrugged. "That isn't like Jet to just invite someone he's only just met. But then again, you can't really be sure of what these guys are planning to do next."  
Spike walked out of the Bebop, which was parked and floating in the waters of Mars, and walked up behind Angel. He leaned on her shoulder casually and nearly knocked her over with his weight. The small group, minus Jet, stood around, chatting it up on the Bebop longer then any of them had the patience for.  
They were at wit's end when Jet stepped onto the Bebop and walked up to them with a handful of papers. "Here they are. I went to the police station and rounded up all the information on Angel they had. Take a look."  
Angel took the papers and read:

_Name: Unknown  
__Age: Unknown  
__Gender: Unknown  
__Height: Unknown  
__Weight: Unknown  
__Eye Color: Unknown  
__Hair Color: Unknown  
__Criminal Record: Unknown  
__History: Unknown  
__Known for: Skilled at handling any kind of weapon and/or star ship  
__has vast knowledge in many types of martial arts/fighting styles_

She looked up, turning her attention back to Jet. "They don't know anything about me."  
He nodded and smiled. "There was no reason to put the bounty on your head since they don't even know how you look."  
He reached out and took the papers from her and flipped through them. He pulled out another sheet and handed it to her and Angel read outloud, "One hundred million woolong prize to the first person to bring this character into us, dead or alive."  
"The only people that can have a shot at the money is the people who know who you are and if they were going to turn you in they would have already done it. You're perfectly safe, bounty or not."  
Angel took everything Jet said into consideration. He was right, she was practically safe from anyone. She never told people who she was, and no one would expect her to be the head carrying any type of bounty.  
"You're right, Jet. I'm perfectly safe."

Angel slept on the sofa, like she had been for the past three days. She had a pillow, blanket, and she was comfortably watching TV. She flipped through the channels and stopped when she saw something of interest.  
An anchorman sat at a desk on the television and he spoke in the usual news caster voice. "... has no idea who this person is. There is a 100 million woolong bounty out for anyone who can bring the person in, dead or alive. Not much information has been released but we are now sure this person is..." He checked a paper he held in his hand. "... 5'4" with. Upon further investigation more information could be..."  
Angel turned off the TV. They were slowly gaining more information on her and she knew she couldn't hide forever.  
She closed her eyes and was drifting slowly off to sleep when she heard the door leading outside open. She sat up and looked around the room, but saw nothing. It was half dark and her eyes had already adjusted to the light. If there was anyone with her in the room, she would see them. _Besides, Ein can take care of them. _With new confidence she layed back down and closed her eyes to sleep again.  
Click. Angel sat upright as soon as she heard the sound and reached for the gun she kept holstered under her cloths on her thigh. When she felt it in her hand she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out, holding it in front of her and keeping her attention on the room around her. Click. _What the hell is that?_ She couldn't figure out what it was, and she knew it wasn't a gun. She slowly raised herself off of the sofa. Click. _I know what it is. _Her body went rigid and she suddenly couldn't move. She didn't think anyone was with her, but someone was. Someone was closer to her then she thought, and this alarmed her. When a hand holding a piece of cloth quickly covered her face, Angel knew by the smell of the cloth that she wouldn't have time to fight back. When the gun fell from her grasp and she began to feel dizzy and everything around her went black, she had a hunch that she wasn't going to wake up in the Bebop.


	3. Ruined plans

Chapter Three: Ruined plans

"Angel?! Where the hell are you?!" Jet walked out of the kitchen and searched everwhere in the living room and still no sign of Angel.  
"She isn't in here either." Spike walked into the living room from the door opposite Jet.  
The two had been searching since they woke up, which had been about two hours ago. Jet had already sent Faye out in the Redtail to search outside.  
"Maybe she ditched us, Jet. It would make sense. She doesn't want to get caught."  
"That _doesn't_ make sense, Spike. We weren't going to turn her in."  
Spike lit a cigarette and flopped down on the sofa. "Maybe she thought we were."  
Jet shook his head and picked up the blanket that Angel had used before she was kidnapped and started folding it.  
Faye walked in and sat on the small yellow chair across from Spike and sighed. "Nowhere."  
Jet groaned and sat next to Spike. "Where the hell is she?"  
There was beeping coming from the cockpit and Jet sighed and lifted himself out of the chair. He made his way into the cockpit and flopped down into yet another seat, hitting a button causing a screen to come on. There was a man that Jet had never seen before, and would have past upon seeing him now. He wasn't the best looking guy in the universe.  
The man laughed slightly and held up the small charm bracelet Jet remembered seeing Angel wearing.  
"Holy shit. Spike! Get your ass in here!"  
Jet could hear Spike running into the room and a second set of footsteps confirmed that Faye was following him. When Spike and Faye came in they cringed simultaneously when they saw the man on the screen. Jet didn't turn to the two who'd just entered, he kept his attention on the ugly man.  
"She is quite pretty, is she not?" The man laughed when he saw the evil glare Jet was looking at him with. "You want her back, no?"  
Jet growled. "You have Angel. How did you get her?"  
"It was simple. You don't have a well gaurded ship."  
Spike leaned over Jet so he could get a better look at the screen. "What do want with the girl?"  
"Good question. You see, I have reason to believe that the bounty on her head is worth 100 million woolongs. If you want her back I want that money doubled."  
The cigarette hanging out of Spike's mouth fell into Jet's lap. "Two hundred million?!"  
"Damnit, Spike!"  
Jet brushed off his lap and pushed Spike away from him. He turned back to the ugly man and smiled slightly. "Where are we supposed to get that much money?"  
The man laughed and shrugged slightly. "That isn't my problem."

Exactly what she had expected, Angel woke up in a small room. She was on the floor and there was no furniture at all. She had a horrible headache from the chemical on the cloth and she had to struggled to sit up. When she saw the door she was quickly on her feet and banging on it. No one responded to her banging and yelling and Angel decided to resort to something more fun. She stepped back and kicked the door, causing it to fall out into the hall way. _Martial arts expert. _She thought to herself as a cocky smiled slid accross her face.  
Upon stepped into the hallway Angel started to notice the pattern with the entire ship she was on. Everything was pale blue and every single wall had dark blue lining on the top and bottom. _Strange... Where am I? _She hesitantly wandered farther into the ship but was greeted suddenly by a tall man with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. She looked at him and was taken aback by how handsome he was.  
"How did you get out?" His voice was deep and it made him all the more attractive.  
Angel stammered over her words for about thirty seconds before the man took her roughly by the arm and drug her through the hall way into a large room with a bed in the middle. He tossed her on the bed and opened a cabinet in the corner of the room.  
"I don't know how you got out of the cell. Care to tell me?"  
She finally found her words, and she spoke with as much confidence as she could muster. "I kicked it down."  
The handsome man laughed. "Yeah right."  
"I did. Go look at it."  
"I don't think a girl your age and... ahem... stature, could kick down a reinforced steel door."  
"It was reinforced? I knew it. That's why it didn't give way immediatly. It doesn't matter though. It'll take more then reinforced steel to keep me cooped up."  
The man turned to her, holding a stack of papers. He seemed to be studying her features and noting her shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. He finally walked up to her and dropped the papers in front of her.  
Angel gasped when she saw pictures of a man so horrible, a man whom she hated so much, that she immediatly pushed them away and turned her head.  
"Ah. You know who he is then?"  
"Of course I know." She looked at the man. "But I don't know who you are. And why did you kidnap me?!"  
"My name is Pryce. I was not the one who kidnapped you and besides, you have a 100 million woolong bounty on your head. Do you really need to ask why?"  
There was a knock on the door and the same ugly man who'd spoken to Spike and Jet walked in and calmly spoke. "We're going to meet them on Mars. Two hundred million woolongs."  
Pryce looked at the man and smiled, turning back to Angel and cupped his hand under her chin. "I'll have you know that your friends are going to pay us double the bounty on your head to get you back." He picked up the papers and threw them at her. "Fill in the blank spaces on these papers."  
He left with the ugly man, slamming the door behind him.

Spike stood in the middle of an abandoned area or Mars, awaiting the arrival of his ugly little friend. They had made an agreement before the drop off was arranged. No weapons, no backup. Spike wasn't too good with deals. He shifted and felt the weight of Jet's Walther P99 under his coat. He lit a cigeratte and took a long drag from it when the ugly man, along with another man and Angel, walked up. He dropped his cigarette and smiled as he held out the breifcase he held in his hand.  
Pryce smiled and shook his head. "Tsk tsk. I thought we said no backup."  
"What are you talking about, I'm the only one here." Spike shrugged.  
"I'm not stupid. You have two friends somewhere in this area and their waiting till the girl is in your hands before they open fire." The ugly man pulled out a fairly large gun and pointed it at Spike as Pryce continued talking. "Give me the money and we'll be on our way."  
"What about Angel?"  
Pryce chuckled slightly. "Oh, yes. The girl... I've changed my mind. I want to keep her."  
Spike wasted no more time. He threw the breifcase at the ugly man with the gun as he dove behind a huge boulder. As soon as contact was made, the breifcase popped open revealing a ticking homemade bomb. Pryce took Angel quickly in his arms and pushed her to the ground, laying on top of her and covering her head. The bomb exploded, the ugly man having no time to get out of the line of fire was mutilated and intantly killed.  
Spike took out the P99 and started firing at Pryce. Angel was still under him when his body went limp. She pushed him off her and checked the pulse in his neck, feeling nothing. Spike hit him just as he was starting to lean off of her, right in the head.  
She wiped the little bit of Pryce's blood that had sprayed on her on his jacket and stood up with Spike immediatly at her side and helping her to the Bebop.


	4. Reunion Part 1

Chapter Four: Reunion

Angel sneezed as she turned on the TV to Big Shot. The two stars of the show, a bonde named Judy and an black man named Punch where on the screen.  
"How are all you bounty hunters doing out there?" Punch said over-enthusiastically.  
"You're tuned into Big Shot where we give you the latest information on all those wanted criminals out there." Judy added.  
"The big story today is the mysterious bounty worth 100 million woolongs."  
"Wow, Punch. No one's caught this criminal yet?"  
"No way. No body has a clue about what he looks like. But."  
"Oo, there's a but." Judy leaned in to Punch as he leaned towards the screen.  
"But word is that this criminal isn't even a 'he'. People are starting to spread the word that it's a woman their after."  
"That's some juicy information, Punch."  
"You're telling me." A hand reached out and Punch took the paper it held. As soon as he read it his eyes went wide. "This just in! It _is _a woman, and not just any woman. This girl is only 18 years old! Narrow your search bounty hunters."  
"An 18 year old girl is the one you're looking for. But don't underestimate her, boys. She knows how to use any kind of weapon or ship."  
"And she's skilled in every kind of fightint style, from boxing to karate."  
Angel turned off the TV and sniffed loudly. Spike walked in with a cup of some sort of steaming liquid in his hand.  
"Now drink this and you'll be all better."  
"I'm not drinking that." She studied the liquid. "Is that a lizard tail?"  
Angel sneezed again and Spike forced the cup into her hands. "Drink it."  
"No." She pushed the cup back to him. Jet walked in and Angel quickly jumped up and ran to him before Spike could make her drink the disgusting liquid.  
"Jet, tell her to drink this. It's a remedy that will make her cold go away."  
Jet looked at Angel. "You should drink it. All Spike's remedies work, no matter who you are. It may be disgusting, but it's worth it."  
"Shut up, Jet." She glanced at Spike but kept her attention on Jet. "You know what I just saw on Big Shot? They know that I'm 18, and they know that I'm a girl."  
"Yeah, I heard." Jet turned to Spike as he handed him the drink and then Jet handed it to Angel. "Drink this, then we'll talk about it. And I want to see you drink it."  
Angel growled a little and glared angrily at Spike. She plugged her nose and drank the remedy then tossed the cup at Spike.  
Spike caught it and turned, whistling, to go back into the kitchen.  
"Now about that information, Jet."  
"Listen. I don't know how their figuring all this out, but we need to know why the bounty is on your head in the first place."  
"I told you before. I don't know what I did."  
"I know that. But what do they think you did?"  
Angel sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Better bring everyone in here, I'm only telling the story once."

"When I was little I lived with my mother and father and my little brother. My mother worked for the ISSP while my father secretly worked for the Blue Snake syndicate. When mom found out about dad's job they split and my father took my brother while I lived with my mom. She wanted me to be a strong woman just like her so she had me trianed in every fighting style. I caught on fast and before I knew it, I was an expert. Then I was taught how to handle all sorts of guns and ships. By the time I was 16 I was working for the ISSP. I had heard about the Black Dog. Once he bites down he doesn't let go. I wanted to meet you for a long time, Jet. When I was you in the street I thought I was dreaming. But since I was in a little bit of trouble there was no time for autographs... I stole from you because that was the only thing I could think of doing. By that time I'd been out of the ISSP since I turned 17."  
"So you were with the ISSP for a year. Why aren't you in it anymore? What happened?" Jet asked.  
"I don't know. They just started acting strange towards me, like I didn't belong. I was assigned to a lot of different places before I finally decided that there wasn't a reason to do it anymore, so I left. I didn't say anything, I just left. I went to Venus and got a job, but I couldn't catch on quick enough and I was fired. Then I resorted to stealing. No one could stop me, I was stronger then everyone I stole from."  
Spike lit a cigarette. "Maybe that's why there's a bounty on your head."  
"There has to be a different reason. They wouldn't put a 100 million woolong bounty on me just for stealing... I can't think of anything else though."  
Faye stood up and started out of the room.  
"Where are you going?" Jet asked.  
"I don't buy any of this." Faye said as she left the room.  
Jet turned back to Angel. "What else..."  
"Visitor! Visitor!"  
He was interrupted by the sudden yelling of Ed and then the beeping of the satellite. A man appeared on the TV screen and everyone in the room looked at him.  
"This is the ISSP. We're running a check on all ships that pass through this area."  
Angel had already ducked out of the room and into the hanger where her ship was. She didn't plan on leaving yet, but if the ISSP came on the Bebop and found her she wanted to be ready to escape.  
Jet nodded. "Okay, but why the check?"  
"As you may have heard there is a girl with a 100 million woolong bounty on her head. We have reason to believe that she is stowing away on a ship headed for Earth."  
Jet stood and went into the cockpit to prepare the Bebop for boarding.

A man with silver hair and a large bird on his shoulder sat on the fake ISSP ship, waiting to board the Bebop. He knew exactly who was on the ship. He knew about Faye, Ed, Ein, Jet, and Spike. He wasn't sure if Angel was with them or not, but if she was he intented to find her and bring her back to him.

Angel stayed in the hanger as she listened for anyone approaching. It had probably been about 20 minutes and she knew that the ISSP was still searching the ship. Spike walked into the hanger and dodged her quickly when she went to attack him.  
"Sorry, Spike. I thought you were one of the ISSP guys."  
"I'm not. But they're making their way here right now. Have you been in here the whole time?"  
"Yeah. If they find me, I'm taking the SharkShift."  
Spike walked over and leaned against the Swordfish and lit a cigarette. "There's something weird about these guys."  
"Something weird? Like what?"  
"Don't know."  
He took a drag from his cigarette when the doors opened and five men dressed in ISSP uniforms walked in and spread out. Angel didn't have a lot of time to hide and she was about to climb into the SharkShift when Spike grabbed her and pulled her behind some crates. It was a tight squeeze, and lucky for her it was pitch black. They wouldn't find her there. When the men's footsteps came closer, Spike's grip around her tightened and he pushed her farther into the darkness. She was up against his warm body and she could here his slow and steady heartbeat through his chest. Angel felt safe in Spike's arms. She knew he would keep her safe.  
The silver haired man stood at the entrance of the hanger and looked around as the men searched it.  
Another man walked up to him. "She isn't here, sir."  
The silver haired man said nothing as he pushed past him and walked over to the crates. He noticed how small the crack between the crates and the wall was. Angel and Spike could hear his footsteps as he looked in the crack.  
It didn't take long before Spike and Angel were out of the crack and standing before Viscious.


	5. Reunion Part 2

Chapter Five: Reunion Part 2

"Come here." Viscious put his hand out motioning for Angel to come to him. She didn't move and this clearly angered him. "I said come here."  
Spike put a hand on her arm and pulled her back behind him. "Viscious. Long time no see."  
"I'm not here to fight with you this time, Spike. I only want Angel to come with me."  
Spike smirked and shook his head. Viscious grinned and signaled for some of his men to attack Spike. He fought them off without much trouble but after knocking the last man unconscious Spike turned back to Viscious only to be met with his sword.  
"Entertaining, Spike. Very entertaining." He reached out his hand and roughly grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her close to him.  
With another flick of his wrist one of the remaining men hit Spike in the head, knocking him unconscious, while Viscious made off with exactly what he was looking for.  
  
"I didn't just let him take her! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"  
Spike was laying on the long yellow sofa holding a bag of ice to his head. Jet sighed in frustration as he leaned back in the yellow chair.  
"I know you didn't, Spike. I just don't believe we fell for the trick. We should have checked the number on the ship to see if it was really the ISSP."  
"We had no way of knowing."  
Ed ran into the room with her arms out, followed by a barking Ein. "Incoming!" The reciever started beeping and Jet hit the button.  
The blonde haired man on the screen wore an ISSP uniform and he spoke as soon as the screen came on.  
"This is the ISSP. We're running a check on all ships that pass through this area."  
"You're a little late, buddy." Jet smirked.  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
"About two hours ago we were stopped by a fake ISSP ship. The whole place was searched and they made off with one of our passengers."  
"I see. A kidnapping. I'm going to need your name and the name of your ship, the name of the person kidnapped, the number of the fake ship, and a description of the kidnapper."  
Jet sat up in his seat. "The ship is probably already way past Saturn by now."  
"If you give me the information, sir, we will do whatever we can to find your friend."  
Spike looked at Jet and shrugged as he pushed himself off of the couch and lazily went into the cockpit. Jet turned his attention back to the blonde haired man and shrugged. "Alright, it couldn't hurt."

"I don't know why you came to get me, I already told the walking dead guys you call your leaders that I don't want to join."  
Viscious laughed at Angel's sarcasm and sat on the bed.  
About 30 minutes after she was taken aboard his ship, they switched onto a more unnoticeable one and she was quickly locked up in a small room with nothing but a bed. Viscious had only just recently joined her in the room.  
"You met Pryce. What information did you fill out on the papers he gave you?"  
Angel leaned against the wall and made sure to keep her attention on Viscious at all times. "I filled in all the blank spaces."  
He gave a small laugh. "I know that. What was the information?"  
"Oh, some stuff about... hmm... you... the syndicate... Julia." She shrugged. "You know, the usual."  
"Did you fill everything out with the correct information?"  
"Would it matter if I did? Pryce and his ugly little boyfriend are dead."  
"Did you fill everything out with the correct information?" His voice was more strict and urgent.  
She put her hands up and laughed. "Woah, don't get pushy. If it makes you feel better, I didn't. I wouldn't rat you guys out like that. I mean, come on. Who do you think I am?"  
"I'm not going to answer that." Viscious stood and walked up to her, putting one hand on each side of her head and leaning close to her. He took in a deap breathe and grinned. "Still the same perfume?"  
"Why would I change it?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought it would bring back some bad memories. After all... You and I had some time..."  
He was cut off by Angel's hand across his face. The force turned his head and caused him to look to the side. After a minute he eventually smiled and looked at her.  
Angel's voice was furious. "I don't ever want to be reminded of the pathetic feeling you call love! From anyone else, I would be thrilled but from you, I'm appalled!"  
He roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to his. "You don't know what your missing. Go on, run to Spike. I'm going to kill him anyway so there's no compitition."  
He pushed her away and left the room, locking the door behind him.


	6. Forgotten love remembered

Chapter Six: Forgotten love remembered

Angel's sleep was restless and half of that was because of how uncomfortable the bed was. She kept waking up and it bothered her that she was stuck in the small room with not so much as a sink for water.  
When the door opened slowly and an unfamiliar face peaked in the pretended to be asleep. The young man with brown hair walked in and crept over to the bedside. He looked down at her and studied her features.  
"So beautiful..."  
"You really think so?"  
He took a step back and his eyes widened slightly when Angel gave her response to his comment. She opened her eyes and leaned up, smiling at him.  
"You're too kind, really."  
The young man looked around then calmed down. "You must be hungry."  
"Yeah." She nodded her head. "I'm starving. Not to mention dying of thirst."  
"I'll be right back." He left with a smiled and came back after about five minutes with a sandwich in one hand and a glass of water in another. "We don't have very much on this ship since we're going to be making another switch soon."  
"That's alright, anything will do." She didn't hesitate to eat the sandwich when he gave it to her.  
It was gone within minutes and afterwards she drank the whole glass of water. He had been watching her eat with a smiled and when she was finished she looked at him.  
"So that's your name?"  
"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Lin."  
"Lin... Oh that's right. Spike told me a little about you the other day. He just told me you and him worked together."  
Lin nodded. "Yes. We were good friends back then."  
"Why are you here with Viscious? He's a really bad man with a heart of stone."  
"This is my job. I have no other choice. I don't want to end up like Spike, running from the past."  
Angel laughed slightly and layed back down in the bed. "Spike running from the past. That's a hoot. He isn't running from anything. You shouldn't assume."  
"I'm not assuming. I'm deducing. From what I've heard about Spike I can only deduce that he is running away from his past."  
"Replace the word 'deduce' with 'assume' and it would make a lot more sense."  
He smirked. "I was sent here to give you food and a message."  
"Well now I'm excited." She leaned up. "Give it to me easy, doc."  
"Viscious told me how much he cares about you..."  
"Ha! Viscious? Care? That'll be the day."  
"I'm serious. He get's very passionate when he talks about you. It is obvious that he still cares about you the same way after all these years."  
She shook her head and layed down, closing her eyes. "That's some message."  
"That isn't the message. Viscious wanted me to tell you that you are free to leave whenever you wish."  
"That's great but seeing as my ship is on the Bebop I don't know how he plan's on me doing that."  
"You are aloud to take one of the ships from the hanger on this one. He said that if you want to leave you have to do it soon because this is your only chance."  
Angel nodded and waved him off as she turned on her side.  
Before he left Lin put a small picture on the bed next to her. "He also wanted me to give you this as a reminder."  
After he left and she heard the door close she picked up the picture and examined it. It was Viscious and her. She was holding a gun at him and he was pretending to be shot. Angel smiled slightly at the picture and began to cry as all the memories came back to her.  
Visious and her taking walks, Viscious and her talking, Viscious and her staying up late. Back then he wasn't as cold as he was now. You could feel the warmth from his heart, but now all you felt was cold. She wanted the old Viscious back, but she knew that was impossible.  
Angel put the picture down and walked to the door. She didn't hear it lock when Lin left, and sure enough, it wasn't. She walked down the hallway and into the hanger, starting up a ship and relaying the message to the cockpit that she was ready to take off.

"Open the doors, I'm leaving."  
When Viscious heard Angel say this his heart dropped. He knew she would leave when he gave her the choice, but he thought the picture would make her want to stay. He said nothing as he pressed the button to open the hanger doors.  
He glanced out the window and saw the ship Angel had taken fly past him and out of his veiw. He had lost her again and he was afraid that this time was for good.


End file.
